Feelings
by MitsukiNori
Summary: Ryu was like Haruhi, but only in the sense that she owed the Host Club money. She was obviously a girl, and one who managed to befriend Hikaru... But what happens when she falls in love with him and decides to leave? HikaRyu OC


Ah, this is just another One-shot I wrote at an insane time in the morning, which I thought I had already posted... But apparently not. I used to not be abled to write short stories or one-shots, but I seem to be spinning them... (I'm currently working on a few others two of which are one-shots built off of Hitachiin Hookup, the first one being Felicity and Adam's first date (which you know the Host Club and Mitsuki are giving them troubles), and a cute little one-shot which is HikaruXMitsuki pairing!!! -The second of which is almost done!!! Eek!

This story in particular is... HikaruXRyu pairing. (Eventually, I might get around to writing the actual story of leading up to this, and what follows after this.) If I remember correctly, Ryu is in an Haruhi-like position as far as owing the Host Club money, so let me know in an review if you have any ideas as to what she broke, or any other reasons that she owe the Host Club money! I'd be glad to hear them, as I've no clue as of yet!!! By the way, Ryu is NOT a scholarship money, she just doesn't want to pull money from her parents...

* * *

Ryu Murasaki:

Hair color: Black. Hair length: Long. Hair style: Wavy. Eye color: Violet.

* * *

Ryu stared after Hikaru. No one knew how she felt about him, and she would never tell him she loved him. Because she was just a friend. Because he was in love with Haruhi. Because she didn't want things to change between them. She felt miserable, but she was… Content. Because every time she sees his smile she wished it was for her, but so long as he smiled, she was fine being miserable. So long as he smiled, she was content.

'_But why am I still here? He's happy, I should leave before I get too attached…'_ Ryu sighed, as she left in the opposite direction of Hikaru.

_**A few days later…**_

"Class, today I have some unfortunate news. It has come to my attention that Murasaki-san plans on leaving Ouran." Class 1-A's Sensei announced. The classroom erupted with noise. Ryu blinked, _'Huh?'_

"Ryu-san, is it true?!"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I can't believe it!"

"What about your friends?!"

"Have you told the Host Club?"

"So suddenly!"

Ryu slid shut her violet eyes, to hide the dead look from her classmates, as she smiled. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best, really." _'I'm sorry, I have to leave… I can't afford to get too attached.'_ Hikaru had already seen the pain in her eyes.

"Yu-chan, is it true?!" Hunny exclaimed, as Ryu entered the third music room, the Host Club already there. "Yes, Senpai, I'm leaving." She stated, careful to avoid looking into the short senior's eyes. "Ridiculous! You haven't finished paying off your debt! So you can't leave!!!" Tamaki desperately tried. "Ryu has already personally paid it off." Kyoya told him. _**"What?!"**_ The twins yelled, infuriated. "You can't be serious..?" Haruhi mumbled, staring at Ryu. "Kyoya, how could you allow this to happen?!" Tamaki screamed.

Ryu stared at the floor, letting her wavy black hair hang over her face.

"But, you will--"

"Still visit us--"

"_**Right?"**_ The twins asked. Ryu shook her head, "I'm sorry… It's best if I held no connections here." She took a step back. "So that's it?" Haruhi asked, making Ryu take another step back. "You're just going to throw away all of your friends without a thought?!" Haruhi shouted. "No! You don't understand! It's for the best--… I'm sorry…" Ryu gave a deep bow, "Everyone…" She looked mainly at Hikaru, "Please do whatever it takes to be happy… Otherwise this is all in vain… I'm sorry… Goodbye." And before she could start crying, Ryu left.

"WAI--"

"Let her leave." Kyoya told the other hosts. They all turned to look at him, "It would be easier to convince her to come back after she's already left." He said, with a knowing smirk. "That was a bit harsh, Haruhi." He added. Haruhi jumped, "Well, I just…" She began. "Considering you're indirectly part of the reason she left." Kyoya told her.

"_**Huh?"**_

"Kyoya… What do you know?" Tamaki cautiously asked his, err, friend.

"_Everyone, please do whatever it takes to be happy._ She was looking at Hikaru, as she said it. And when she said _you don't understand_, she was only speaking to Haruhi."

"Kyo-chan? Are you sure? Yu-chan never…"

"Ah."

"In any case, we should wait a while before we see her."

One week later…

Ryu hated her new school. Loathed it. Enough to burn it down. And she had nothing against schools in general. But it was boring, just a bunch of teenagers being, of all things, TEENAGERS. Being the new girl was fine, normally you'd think she would be ignored in a school like this, but she wasn't. Everyone noticed her, the way she acted so refined (from habit from handling some of the Host Club's customers), clearly stood out, and she _was_ a pretty girl, after all. -She had to deal with turning down at least two guys everyday. It wasn't very hard to pretend to be friends with some of the girls, she just kept herself calm, and needlessly smiled, so that they never suspected that something was wrong. But that didn't change how much she missed Ouran. How much she missed the Host Club. How much she missed… Hikaru.

The Host Club were standing by the entrance of what was now Ryu's school, Kaoru glanced at his black-haired twin. "You sure, Hikaru?" He asked. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah." Tamaki glared at Hikaru, "Still… Are you capable of bringing her back?" Kyoya sighed, "If it's Hikaru, she'll listen." "Why are you all here, anyway?" Hikaru asked. "To make sure you don't chicken out. I'm sure you won't, though." Haruhi said, giving a small encouraging smile. "Go get her, Hika-chan!" Hunny cheered. Mori looked up, before pointing to a small group of girls, "Isn't that Ryu-san?"

There she was with three other girls, a small meaningless smile on her face, carefully glazed-over eyes when she looked at one of the other girls, but when she thought no one else was looking, Hikaru saw the same pained eyes from the day she left. All but Hikaru quickly hid as Ryu came near, and soon enough as Ryu walked by, her eyes met with Hikaru's.

"H-Hikaru-kun…" Ryu whispered. The girls looked at her, "You know him?" One of them asked. Hikaru smiled at Ryu, though it wasn't his usual grin, it was honest. "I hope you didn't forget Ryu-chan, you promised to come over, today." He said, making sure his eyes never left hers. "I…" The other girls nudged Ryu forward, "Go ahead! We don't mind!" They assured her. Somehow, she felt worse. "Are you ready to go? There's something I think we should talk about." Hikaru said, he kept his voice happy, before wrapping his arm around Ryu's waist, and quickly leading her towards a waiting limo.

"Hikaru-kun…" He stayed silent, Ryu tried again. "Hikaru-kun… Please stop." Hikaru shook his head, "No." Ryu glanced at him, "Hikaru, I said stop!" He shook his head again, "And I said no. I have something we need to talk about." He said, opening the car door, and sliding in, ending up with Ryu on his lap, and shutting the door.

"Ryu-chan, we need you back at Ouran. It's not the same." Hikaru told her. Ryu immediately made sure to look anywhere but directly at Hikaru. "I can't go back… I can't." She mumbled. "Fine. But at least listen to what I say. …Ryu-chan… You know how I said I was going to ask Haruhi her feelings again, right?" Ryu simply nodded. "I lied. I actually went to tell her my feelings again… My current feelings… That I'm not in love with her anymore… That I fell in love with you." He said, staring at her intently. "Right…" Her head snapped up, "Wait, wh--?!" Hikaru kissed her, cutting off any and all thoughts for… A while.

After a while, they pulled apart. Hikaru smirked, "I told you to listen, didn't I?" Ryu blushed, as she nodded. "So. You can't come back to Ouran?" Hikaru asked. "Of course I can! I'll have to reregister, but--" He cut off Ryu. "Sometimes it helps when you know a manipulative shadow king. -You were never fully pulled out of the school system, so you're still technically a student." He told her, laughing. Neither noticed that the limo slowed to a stop, has they leaned towards each other for another kiss.

"Hitachiin-sama, w--" The driver fell silent, as he walked away.

"Did you see that?!"

"They only scared away the driver."

"Scared away? He, unlike some people, decided to give them some privacy, Senpai."

"Does this mean Ryu-chan and Hika-chan are dating now, Kao-chan?"

"Of course it does! No way they kissed that long on accident!"

"Ah."

Irritated by the interruption, Ryu pulled away. "They're already giving me a headache… But at least I won't have to be bored lifeless for the rest of my life!"


End file.
